


Just Objects

by ParadingNowhere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadingNowhere/pseuds/ParadingNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Knockout/Starscream fic. Written on a 6 hour train ride back from Amsterdam, I am pretty happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Objects

     "But of course Megatron would find this interesting, I discovered it after all." Starscream snarled at an unimpressed Knockout. "It is of Decepticon make as well, he will be most pleased."

     Knockout rolled his optics as Starscream continued his droll blather about how such a 'loyal' commanding officer would be given highest honours for locating a relic.

     "I'm sure Megatron will be tickled pink when he sees this...this thing. Do you by any chance know what it does?" Knockout questioned, knowing full well Starscream had not a clue.

     "Of course not! That is why I am currently in the med bay talking to you, to see if we can make sense of this before someone else can take credit" Starscream answered, walking over to once again examine the object. He leaned in, tapping the points of his claws on the item and carefully looking over it. It's smooth, flat surface and oddly perfect hexagonal shape gave no hints as to what it's used for, that did not, however, stop Knockout from picking it up and throwing it across the room.

     "Knockout!" Starscream shrieked, disbelief washing over his face. The object simply bounced off the adjacent wall and fell to the ground, a quiet thud following. Starscream ran over to the object, picking it up and cradling it as he stormed back over to a grinning Knockout.

     "Why in Primus's name would you do that? You could have shattered it! How could I explain that to Megatron?" Starscream screeched, staring intently at Knockout, awaiting his answer.

     "First off, he would never have known because he doesn't know you have it at all. Second, you were being much too delicate with it, sometimes to get something to work you have to be a little rough." Knockout reassured, moving over to Starscream and grabbing the object from him. "Besides, you have all the time you need to see what this does so that you can impress our gracious master."

     Starscream looked over toward Knockout who was now tinkering with the piece to see if something would activate, he really did have a point, they can take as much time as they needed to figure it out, but keeping it from Megatron's sights, now that was another issue. Starscream knew Soundwave had to stay clear of the Med Bay, even without clear optics Soundwave could see everything that happens on the Nemesis and if he found out they were withholding a relic Megatron would have their heads. Starscream continued to watch Knockout examine the object, moving it with graceful fingers and light movements only expected of a doctor. Starscream stared mesmerized, usually one under the doctors knife rather than as a spectator, it was refreshing to see the medic in such a light that he did not notice he was quite intently staring at him. His faceplates heated and he huffed to himself, noting how delicate Knockout could be when handling such a prized possession.

     "Any new discoveries yet, Knockout?" Starscream inquired. " If not, we should try again tomorrow."

     "Uh, no nothing yet, but you should get going, Megatron must be looking for you and you wouldn't want to seem preoccupied." Knockout quipped, giving Starscream an quizzical look. Starscream headed out the med bay toward the captains bridge to check with Megatron, a everyday routine he goes through ever since he has come back to the Nemesis. Megatron was discussing new surveillance strategies with Soundwave when he spotted Starscream waiting at the entrance.

     "Come in Starscream, Soundwave and I are just finishing up." Megatron said, waving his hand dismissing Soundwave. Soundwave gave a silent nod and walked over to Starscream also nodding toward him, but yet, somehow conveying that he is watching him.

     "Starscream, I have a proposition for you." Megatron stated.

     "But of course, Lord Megatron, what is it that I can do for you?" Starscream answered, bowing slightly.

     "I need you to stop with that incessant bowing, I already know of your graciousness towards me however proving your loyalty is what I am asking of you. To fulfill that I have a small job for you, it is to assist Soundwave in our next project, he will debrief you and you must answer to him for the time being." Megatron smiled to himself knowing how much Starscream hated working with Soundwave, but he needed this done and he was putting his highest commanding officers in charge. It was also to test Starscream, to see how well he will work alongside another, and to keep him busy for a while.

     "Anything for you, Master." Starscream said and walked out to find Soundwave, wanting to start on this project quickly. Starscream needed to get this done with so that he could continue with his other side project, but for the time being he could just let Knockout deal with the object. He continued down a corridor towards the security room, a usual location where one could find Soundwave monitoring Primus knows what. The Head of Security was silently looking over a few computer screens when Starscream walked in, he looked up toward Starscream and then pointed toward a few piles of boxes stacked in a corner.

     "Let me guess, you want extra cameras installed in the Energon depot?" Starscream asked, not expecting much of an answer. Soundwave simply nodded and turned back toward the computer screens, blatantly ignoring him. Starscream stifled a groan and rolled his optics, someone of his stature should not be doing such menial jobs, but he went to work anyways no use complaining when he has other matters to tend to afterwards. A few hours later and Starscream was in Soundwave's office reporting his completion of the security camera installation. Soundwave nodded and Starscream headed toward the med bay thankful he didn't have to be around the silent mech for very much during this job. He entered the med bay without notice to a struggling Knockout attempting to buff his finish, Starscream could not help but watch just for a moment, his build really was something to be admired.

     "Did you want some assistance?" Starscream offered, feeling awfully generous at the moment.

     "Really now? And what did you want afterwards?" Knockout questioned wearily. Starscream should not have been surprised by his question, but it did sting when he genuinely wanted to help and Knockout was disbelieving of it.

     "Nothing at all, you are already assisting me with the object. Plus you did look pathetic attempting to do this yourself." Starscream explained, sounding sincere. He took the buffer from Knockout and began carefully shinning him.

     "Well, thank you Starscream, it has been dreadful without Breakdown, so this really is a treat." Knockout said, to a now focused Starscream. Knockout smiled to himself, really enjoying the company and the pampering he was receiving, he would have to repay Starscream, maybe with a buff for himself. Starscream continued down Knockouts back, slowly making his way to his legs and finishing up with his pedes.

     "Okay turn around." Starscream said, looking over his work. "You really do have a nice frame, even considering that you are a ground vehicle."

     "Is that a compliment I hear? I sure am getting all the love today." Knockout teased, to a now embarrassed Starscream.

     "I...I don't...You can finish up the front side, right?" Starscream sputtered, handing back the buffing tool.

     "No, please don't go... I was only kidding. You do a wonderful job and I'll just shut up." Knockout pleaded, he really did want Starscream to stay. Starscream looked over at Knockouts widened optics, grinned and took back the tool.

     "Alright fine, I guess I'll stay, I was doing a pretty fine job of buffing you anyways." Starscream said to a pleased Knockout. Starscream continued buffing the doctor starting back at his pedes and working his way up. However, when Starscream finished up with the fronts of Knockouts legs he hesitated for a second wondering how strange it would be to work on Knockouts more intimate areas. Starscream was kneeling in front of Knockout, buffer in hand and looking up at him for some sort of direction.

     "Well this is quite a nice sight, don't be shy Starscream it doesn't buff itself." Knockout said unabashed. Not the answer Starscream was expecting, but not offended by it either. Starscream worked over the rest of Knockout finishing on his left shoulder plate when Knockout grabbed the buffer out of his claws and put it to the side. Knockout pulled Starscream closer toward him leaning near his faceplates and whispering into his audio receptors

     "I really should repay you. I have one idea, only if you agree." Knockout purred. Starscream froze in his place while Knockout glided toward the entrance of the Med Bay, locking the doors. "And it looks like the Doctors office is closed for the day."

      "And what exactly are you proposing?" Starscream questioned, even though he could take a guess. It's not as if he has never thought about the Medic in more intimate ways, it's just he would not want to admit it to him directly, or anyone for that matter. Starscream moved forward, closing the gap between the only other mech in the med bay and reaching out to lay a clawed hand on Knockouts shoulder. Knockout wrapped his servos around Starscream's waist and pulled him in.

     "Give us a kiss." Knockout asked leaning up to collide his lip plates with Starscream's. Starscream deepened the kiss by pulling Knockout in close reveling in the fact that this was happening and he was not hesitating. The bold medic then grazed his glossa over the flyers lip plates, but Starscream was not anticipating for the kiss to go any further and he quickly pushed Knockout away.

     "I...I am sorry... I can't for right now." Starscream stammered.

     "No, don't be sorry I pushed it so I should be the one saying sorry." Knockout replied sincerely, reaching out for Starscream. Starscream moved close to be embraced by Knockout leaning his helm on his shoulder.

     "I...I really did enjoy it though. Maybe we could do that again, some other time?" Starscream inquired.

     "Of course." Knockout assured, smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first fanfic I have ever written, but certainly not the first I have read!  
> Any feedback is great~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
